It may be desirable to have a light on or within a switch so that it can be found in the dark or quickly found in low lighting. Such lighting of a switch operator is well known in household toggle switches, for example. Internal lighting is particularly desirable for use in an automobile where cockpit lighting is normally quite low for night driving. Pushbutton switches are commonly used in automobiles for ON-OFF switching or for toggling between alternative applications. Thus, a lighted pushbutton switch is desirable.